Silverstar's destiny
by Silverthornofriverclan
Summary: When Silverthorn was young, a great wrong had befallen her and Riverclan. When she is captured by ShadowClan, her sister, Best friend, and the Clan's deputy are killed, she must choose her own destiny. Stay with Shadowclan, or try to escape back to RiverClan. I do not own warriors or the character Moontail/star. She belongs to my BFF. Rated teen for peril blood and death


_**Warriors**_

_**SILVERSTAR'S destiny**_

_**Allegiances**_

_Riverclan_

_Leader_: Marshstar- Brown tom

_Deputy_: Hopskip- Brown and white spotted tom

_Medicine cat_: Buzzardwing- Ginger and white splotched tom

_Warriors_:Icewing- pure white she-cat

Shockfur- white and ginger she-cat

Mudtail- brown and white tom

Whiteshine- Beautiful white she cat with bright blue eyes, genuinely perfect

Brownwing- brown tom with a white tail

Hawktalon- sleek black tom with sharp amber eyes

Apprentices: Breezepaw- Brown tom with blue eyes

Ashpaw- Brown and black she-cat

Queens: Daisywing- Brown and black she-cat. Kits: Silverkit- Black she-kit with a silver-and-white tipped tail, Lillykit- Black and ginger spotted she-kit, Webkit- Black and white spotted tom-kit

Elders: Foxfern- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

**_Sorry for the "kit" reference to our famous kits, but that is how I want it._**

Chapter one

"Silverpaw! Wake up! It's time for our warrior ceremony!" Lillypaw's voice cut into Silverpaw's dream. One more pawstep and she would have caught that dumb mouse. "I forgot!" she exclaimed. The two sisters groomed themselves, and joined Wetpaw by the reed bed. "Let all cats old enough to swim, gather by the reed bed!" Marshstar was calling for the clan. Silverpaw padded into the clearing, and sat down at the foot of the reed bed. Her littermates, Webpaw and Lillypaw came to sit next to her. Their mother, Daisywing, was pregnant again, so she sat next to the nursery with their father, Hawktalon. Silverpaw was jittering with excitement for her ceremony. Beside her, Lillypaw looked like she was about to pass out.

"I have noticed how hard Silverpaw, Lillypaw, and Webpaw have worked these past moons, and I have decided to give them their warrior names. I, Marshstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" She replied excitedly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silverthorn. StarClan honors your bravery and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan.

Lillypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do," She slowly whispered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lillypaw, from this moment you will be known as Lillywing. StarClan honors your intelligence and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan.

Webpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do," He said confidently_._

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Webpaw, from this moment you will be known as Webtail. StarClan honors your determination and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

The clan gathered around the new warriors, chanting their names, as the sun started to set.

* * *

Marshstar had insisted they eat before their vigils, so the new warriors were sitting vigil with full tummies. Silverthorn spent the next several hours wondering what kind of kits would her mom have.

Lillywing was sitting calmly, glad that she hadn't passed out.

On the other paw, Webtail was about to fall asleep. He was trying to stay awake, but he just couldn't.

* * *

It took me a while to finish this chapter, but I did it, so enjoy!


End file.
